


AQUORS Hotel Romp

by Krosez



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Armpit Kink, Basically every degenerate kink, Don't Read This, F/F, Foot Fetish, French Kissing, Lots of Sex, Moaning, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Spit Kink, Strong Language, Sweat, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krosez/pseuds/Krosez
Summary: Aikyan didn't count on things getting frisky between her Anchan and Shuka when she agreed to room with them that night but she certainly isn't complaining about it either.
Relationships: Inami Anju/Kobayashi Aika, Inami Anju/Saitou Shuka, Kobayashi Aika/Saitou Shuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	AQUORS Hotel Romp

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious preface that this is no way represents the real life people this story is based on and they should be treated with respect. I'm just a dumb incel that needed a release for my disgusting kinks because no other work provided it.

Aikyan didn't expect to see Shuka kissing Anchan when she was chosen to room with them that night at the hotel room. Shuka was weirdly flirty with Anchan that whole day but thought nothing of it because she assumed it was just a bff thing between them, clearly it was not.

"Shuka you dummy now Aikyan knows!" She was giggling as Shuka kissed her neck and put her hands under her shirt exploring her body, she was already fixing to remove her bra as she began unhooking.

"Look anyone with a brain could see Aikyan wanted in on this just as much as I do, am I wrong?" She smirked. Aikyan went red it's true she wanted nothing more that for both girls to sit on her face while she toungue fucked them to next Tuesday. Anchan's beauty, thiccness and great breasts, Shuka's amazing figure, tight firm ass and muscles...any girl would be crazy to not be into that.

"If you're up for it I suppose you could join us. A threesome might be interesting after so many one on one sex sessions, what do you think Anchan? Shuka looked to the brunette "Mmm I'm okay with it if you are, having another could be fun! That is...if she's okay with it"

They both went silent as they stared at Aikyan, no pressure right? 

"I'm.....yeah...yeah let's do it" when was this chance gonna ever come by again?

"Okay! So let's all strip down then!" Shuka said with a clap 

"wait were just jumping right in??" Aikyan thought to herself surprised.

\---

Shuka gave Anchan another deep kiss, her tounge exploring her mouth while she had both hands squeezing her perky tits. She began sucking on her juicy bottom lip as Anchan whimpered and begged for more, using her hands to explore Shuka's body until they gripped her tight ass, she then straddled her on her thick leg and Shuka responded by rocking back and forth, the motions getting faster as her pussy got wetter.

Aikyan looked on fingering herself and biting her lip in anticipation. Watching Shuka grind and undulate on Anchan, making out so intensely she could see saliva trailing down their mouths where their tounge met was driving her crazy. She could easily cum from just watching them have hot sweaty sex but she didn't agree to this threesome just to be an observer. She finally took the initiative and crawled from her corner of the hotel bed, inching closer until she gripped Shuka's tight cheeks from behind where Anchan's hands once were, spreading them wide so her sweaty shitter was in full winking view. Shuka yelped in surprise breaking her sloppy kiss with Anchan (who whined in response) to see Aikyan staring at her spread asshole licking her lips. 

"Finally tired of watching?" She laughed 

"Well I wasn't gonna let you two have all the fun!" She pouted

Shuka could only chuckle at the adorable fellow idol who looked as though she was waiting for her consent before digging in. Anchan was also amused by how badly she wanted it, amused and very turned on.

Shuka arched her bare ass up, off Anchan's pussy juice drenched leg for easier access, with Aikyan still holding on tight. Once she got the message she immediately darted forward and plunged her slutty tounge deep into Shuka's taint. Making obscene slurping and sucking noises that no one should be hearing, Shuka moaned in pleasure combined with Anchan kissing and licking her hot sweaty neck she was on pure euphoria

"oh God ohhh FUCK Aikyan yes....keep going, fuck me deeper with that tounge, yousoro...... "

She kept shaking her ass in delight right in Aikyans face who only buried it further into her well toned sweat drenched asscrack. She began making swirling motions with her toungue, determined to enjoy every inch of Shuka's sweet anus that she can. Removing one hand off her buttcheek she began fingering herself as she continued to gorge, moaning in pleasure as her toungue pierced deeper and the heat in her core kept rising. For years she's stared at Shuka's delicious ass during practice and concerts and finally she gets her bury her face in it, the feeling was driving her wild 

Anchan, not wanting to be left out as only being Shuka's anchor currently while Aikyan continued to eat her ass out. She sucked on her fingers, then traveling down her sexy abs and gradually made their way down to Shuka's lonely tight needy pussy before plunging them right in. In that moment it took everything for Shuka not to scream in pleasure, the rest of the group probably still assumed they were just relaxing and going over practice rehearsal for tomorrow, they didn't know they were having a naughty gross sweaty sticky gay sex orgy two doors down but the thought of that made all three of them even wetter.

"Oh my God I'm gonna cumm. Please more...don't stop...ffuck me" The once proud headstrong Shuka had been reduced to a whimpering horny girl who was getting finger and tounge fucked on both sides. Anchan responded by increasing the pumping of her fingers as they had already been fully lubricated by Shuka's sex juice, "why not go for a third" she thought and used her other free hand to pull back Shuka's hair, "OoOOoo" she moaned at the act as she kept gyrating her ass for more pleasure from both her friends. Anchan took a moment to look at the sex crazed slut she once looked up to before she immediately planted a deep kiss both moaning at the contact. This way Shuka wouldn't have to worry about being too loud if she's to busy getting tounged by her best friend 

The motions were getting faster and jerkier to which Aikyan knew Shuka was about to cum. She herself was very close so she increased her tounge fucking speed, being sure to glide her tounge over her puckering anus and ass cheeks before going back in for a final deep oral fuck, she kept fingering herself faster and faster as her moans vibrated into Shuka's ass which got them both off even faster 

"mmmmWAA ONEGAI IM GONNA AHHHH" Shuka wailed in pleasure , breaking her deep kiss with Anchan once again 

"UUaaaaghh oh GOD" Aikyan exclaimed trying not to squeal too hard 

Waves of pleasure erupted from both of them as Shuka not being able to take the explosions from her orgasm, collapsed back onto Anchan. Their naked bodies sliding together, Anchan brought Shuka into a warm moist embrace as she caught her breath, heaving heavily and letting out small moans while the after glow of her orgasm ran it's course. Aikyan herself fell backwards her head at the foot of the bed nearly dangling off, she had never came that hard in her life and she thought she was about to descend back to hell, but fortunately when she got her bearings again she saw she was still in the land of the living.

"that was...oh my goddess" Shuka couldn't find the words for the amount of raw pleasure she had just experienced

"youre welcome" Aikyan gave a tired laugh, her arm covering her eyes and naked body similarly covered in sticky sweat. 

Shuka looked at her for a moment before she broke from Anchan's light grip and from the head of the bed she crawled over to Aikyan. Soon she was hovering over her before slowly laying on top, gently moving her arm to look at the fallen angel's tired sweat covered face, she then begun to cup her cheeks and give her a very deep VERY grateful kiss. Aikyan responded by wrapping her arms around her as their legs became entangled, moans escaping both of them. Shuka could taste what was probably her asshole in Aikyan's mouth but that only drove her more wild. She started grinding on Aikyans slim sexy slender legs and the heat started rising again before Anchan interrupted them with a fake cough. 

"Hey! I still haven't got off you two, don't make feel lonely now" Anchan gave a sexy fake whine as she sat up against the head of the bed. She spread her thick meaty legs out to display her wet unsatisfied wanting pussy, soaked in anticipation. She started roughly massaging both her breasts as she bit her sexy plump lips just to make sure the message got across.

Shuka and Aikyan got off each other as they felt a new fire rise in both of them seeing how badly Anchan wanted it...NEEDED it and realizing how badly they wanted HER. They looked at each other then looked back

"aye aye Captain!" Shuka have a salute in excitement as she made her way back to Anchan's right side while Aikyan smirked saying how a fallen angels work is never done before as she made her way up to the orange idol's left side. 

"sorry for ignoring you babe" Shuka purred as she started kissing and licking Anchan's left leg at the base, almost TEASINGLY close to her leaking pussy before making her way back down, all the way to her foot which she then cradled in both hands before pressing her face against her soles and giving a deep sniff. Anchan couldn't help but laugh at the display. "Why Shuka...I didn't know you were into this stuff!?" she said with a feigned shock expression. Shuka arched a brow "compared to giving rim jobs is it really that scandalous?"

Aikyan had already being nibbling and sucking on Anchan's left nipple while straddling her muscular leg when she heard the remark and responded in her well known whiny voice "I didnt hear YOU complaining underneath all that moaning and begging Shuka!" Which caused everyone to laugh. It's good to know they're still good friends even after all the naughty things theyve done and WILL do to each other.

When the laughter died down Shuka continued where she left off, "besides, your legs and feet drive me wild you look so sexy on the stage that I can't help myself". She then began sucking on her best friends big toe, lathering it in her saliva snd savoring the taste sucking on it like a delicious lollipop unit popped out of her mouth, Shuka couldn't help but smack her lips at the amazing flavor. They had neglected to take showers before they started this so Anchan's stink from practice mixed with the sweat built up from their little sex orgy drove Shuka nuts, she began to suck and lick the rest of Anchan's toes, moaning in animalistic pleasure and she made sure to fork her tounge in between them all as well making sure she got every nook and cranny. Anchan inhaled sharply as she begun to tenderly kiss the sides and bottom of her big sexy sweaty feet, sliding her tounge up and down its length while continuing to sniff like a little piggy. "God you're such a pervert Shuka" she quickly inhaled. "Mmm but your nipples got even harder when she did that so it must turn you on" Aikyan smiled. Her mouth still full of Anchan's teat. 

"I suppose I should join you then" Shuka finally breaking free of her make out sniff session of Anchan's delectable toes after giving one last smooch to the big one. She moved back up to Anchan's side, giving her a salty foot flavored kiss. She then squeezes her friend's right breast and begun to nibble and suck along with Aikyan. Both were soon grinding on her thick legs while also suckling her titties, all three encapsulated in constant pleasure.

"g-girls please.." Anchan said barely above a whisper. She had noticed both were using their free hands to sensually rub the areas between her thigh and her pussy that was SCREAMING to be touched. She NEEDED to be fucked this instant. 

"WHAT do you want us to do? Do you know Aikyan?" Shuka asked innocently, taking her mouth off Anchan's succulent breasts and moved up to nibbling and sucking on her tantalizing earlobe 

"ughhhh oh GOD" she was salivating 

"I'm not sure Shuka? Maybe she doesn't want to tell us? " Aikyan giggled and similarly abandoned her breast-play to begun biting on Anchan's neck, angrily sucking and licking on the target area, clearly intending to leave a mark that she'll have to take great pains to hide in the morning but at that point she didn't care, the teasing was driving her up the wall.

Their hands moved closer and closer to the edges of her pussy, almost touching but not quite. Their hands moving away ever so slightly even as Anchan started jerking her hips to and fro, she was at her limit 

"PLEASE JUST FUCK ME ALREADY" Anchan yelled in a desperate plea. She lifted her arms so that her elbows were pointing straight up, shaven armpits on full display as she began humping the air in anticipation. Aikyan and Shuka smiled at each other as they both plunged their fingers into Anchan's sopping wet cunt, her wish finally granted.

Anchan made a loud moan as they began pumping their fingers furiously into her needy snatch, it took no time for their hands to become drenched in her sex juice as audible squelching noises could be heard loud and clear by that point.

"AHHHH you two fuck me so good, YESS SS" She continued gyrating her hips to the point where they barely had to move their fingers for them to reach deep. Nonetheless they responded in kind by pushing back. Shuka took care of rubing her horny little clit while Aikyan focused on deep fucking her, adding another finger for extra stimulation. Anchan was in a trance by that point, she was only focused on pleasure as she bit her lips hard and drool started trailing down her chin.

"Who's the pervert again?~" Shuka said in a sultry manner as she moved her face closer to hers, Anchan could only give a hazy look back as she gave no retort, Shuka responded go this by licking the drool on her chin with her toungue and leading it back into her mouth. Giving a very mess sloppy wet kiss. She then moved over to Anchan's smelly stuffy armpit, pressing her nose against it and sniffing deep once again high on the stench of her best friend. Anchan could barely function, seeing her body continually being used and fetishized by someone she had so much love and respect for put her on the verge of a hard orgasm, but not yet, she wanted this moment to last as long as possible. Easier said than done however when Shuka starts licking her pits like ice cream (making INCREDIBLY SEXY moans while doing so) while still rubbing her clit, Anchan throws her head back in delight, she knew she would not last much longer.

Aikyan for her part joined Shuka in her armpit feast, licking Anchan's left, getting off in a similar way she had when she was rimming Shuka. Anchan's pits being assaluted while they continued pumping her pussy made her seriously wondered if they were trying to kill her she thought she was gonna die from sheer pleasure as her eyes started to roll back. 

"Guess we should finish this up" Aikyan took her hands out of Anchan's snatch which caused her to whine in surprise and confusion. She looked at her hand covered in Anchan's sex juice before sucking on her index and middle fingers and then her thumb, moaning in pleasure at the taste of Anchan's wet pussy. "Delicious" was all she could say before lowering her hand back to Anchan's lower area, instead of re-inserting them for another wet finger fuck she turned her hand and jammed her two fingers up Anchan's lonely little asshole with her thumb taking the fingers' place as she inserted it back into her cooch. Anchan made a shout that sounded almost like a wild animal as tears formed in her eyes, Aikyan made fast piston like movements with her fingers jamming her finger in and out of Anchan's unused shitter while her thumb and Shuka's fingers continued to go to town on her over stimulated pussy. Both still furiously lapping up her armpit sweat, sucking and knawing on her forbidden flesh while doing so 

"Oh FUCK OH GOD IM GONNA CUUUUUMM" Their armpit smorgasbord continued with their respective drool trailing down the rest of Anchan's sweaty naked body as they ramped up the fucking. Anchan's pussy and asshole were on fire she had begun to to convulse as her back arched up, neither Aikyan and Shuka were letting up and with a final lighting fast motion with their fingers the moment had finally came.

Anchan let out an ungodly moan of pleasure as she squirted so furiously that it reached more than halfway across their bed. Each succeeding squirt had her shiver moan and convulse in euphoric bliss. Aikyan and Shuka watched, quite proud of their work while Anchan was comming down from her otherworldly orgasm.

"Oh my God...that was...Holy crap.....I thought I was gonna die" Anchan was a crumpled mess on the bed. Breathing like crazy as she lay there covered in sweat, drool, and orgasm juice.

Shuka looked at her smugly "so, forgive us for leaving you out?" she had taken her spot by Anchan's right, laying on her back and intertwining their fingers together. 

"Only the best for my little demon" Ayikan laid on her side by Anchan's left. Interweaving their legs together and lightly grinding against her. Has this girl always been so horny?

Anchan let out a giggle, basking in the afterglow of her orgy with her sex friends "alright then, we should probably sleep now and I mean for REAL this time, we'll have sex till morning if we don't stop and tomorrow's practice is bright and early" Anchan once again carried the tone of their leader as if they weren't just making her beg for a finger fucking. Shuka laughed at the thought. 

"Well were pretty sweaty and gross now, shouldn't we take a shower?" Aikyan inquired, half asking but clearly not wanting to move, neither did the other two for that matter, they were quite comfortable in their big naked cuddle pile.

"We can just...get up a little earlier and take a shower....together....to save time" the implication in her words were clear as day as Shuka gave a big grin while Aikyan stiffeled a laugh. "Alright let's hit the hay then!" She exclaimed with her usual zeal, they proceeded to turn off the light and then bunch closer together, drifting off to sleep as their bare naked bodies rhythmically rose and fell with their breathing.

\---

Anchan stood naked and wet in the shower while Shuka was grabbing her tits, pulling and twisting her nipples from behind, deep kissing her best friend as she bumped and grind against her bare wet ass 

Anchan's breathing increased, fully in horny mode "ahhh were gonna be late for practice if we don't get out soon, oh God....." she said very unconvincingly as she spat on Shuka's face and rammed her tounge right back down her sexy inviting mouth, Shuka pulling her stiff erect nipples even harder in response. Anchan picked up on Shuka's masochistic tendencies by this point and realized stuff like spitting and hair pulling really got her off. Aikyan was crouched down in the shower, her arms wrapped around Anchan sexy thick strong legs as she eats out her drenched pussy. "Mmmphh like you care? Well just be late then, tell them you overslept because you wouldn't wake up" she then went back to burying her face between her legs and licking her pussy folds while also shoving her fingers up Anchan's wet moist arsehole at the same time. Anchan really loved Aikyan's assplay because good lord was she amazing at it. 

Anchan eventually came buckets as every one of them got a turn to have their orgasm. Anchan realized this was probably going to be a regular thing from now on and the thought made her very excited for the future and her future with AQUORS.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
